


Day 6: I want to need you.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Un adiós más.





	Day 6: I want to need you.

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de dos años estoy de vuelta, y pienso terminar esto, en serio, la pregunta es cuándo lo lograré.  
> Han pasado eras desde que escribí algo así que no sé cómo salió, se siente muy raro volver a intentarlo, sobre todo porque ya no me pongo emocional con cada cosa... COMO SEA, aquí está el día 6.  
> Hace parte de [este](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html) Challenge.  
> 

 

  
Lo lamento.

Cuando Chanyeol lee el mensaje 20 minutos después frunce el ceño sin entender a qué se refiere y empieza a teclear una respuesta, interrumpido por una llamada.

[Hyung, el manager quiere vernos en el dormitorio.]

Es lo único que JongIn dice antes de colgar, confundiendo a Chanyeol aún más mientras la preocupación empieza a llenar su pecho. En un intento por evitar que sus pensamientos tomen un trágico y retorcido camino, toma sus cosas y corre hacia el edificio, enfocándose en el esfuerzo físico y no en la pequeña voz en su cabeza que le grita que algo malo ha sucedido.

_Solo espero que nadie esté lastimado._

Eso no sería algo nuevo en realidad para ellos, pero la situación le hace pensar que de ser así, sería algo grave, alguien en el hospital por una enfermedad...

Sacude la cabeza en cuanto su mano encuentra la manija de la puerta del dormitorio. _Nadie está enfermo, Chanyeol. Nadie._

Al entrar se encuentra con la mayoría de los miembros sentados por toda la sala, algunos en el sofá y otros en el suelo. Suho tiene una expresión de enojo en el rostro mientras observa a Chanyeol llegar. ¿Acaso está metido en problemas? No recuerda haber hecho nada malo, pero bien podría ser algún rumor en las noticias de alguien mal intencionado.

Inconscientemente busca con su mirada a Kris mientras se sienta en el piso junto a los otros, sin encontrarlo. Algo se contrae en su interior porque su mayor apoyo en el grupo no está presente. _¿Será él quien se enfermó?_

—Ya que estamos todos, les anunciaré las noticias.

Es el mánager quien habla, mirando de reojo al líder que se encuentra justo a su lado.

—Pero no estamos todos-

Sehun menciona justamente lo que Chanyeol está pensando y en ese momento nota que Tao tampoco se encuentra con ellos. Por supuesto sería Sehun el que hablara primero, se trata de su mejor amigo.

—De eso queremos hablarles. —Las palabras de Suho suenan más a un suspiro y de inmediato se aclara la garganta al notar el descuido en dejar que sus emociones tomen el control. _Así no es como un líder debe comportarse._ Chanyeol recuerda lo que alguna vez le dijo luego de un largo día de ensayos y entrevistas.

—Kris decidió irse del grupo.

La mirada de Chanyeol se mueve lentamente hacia el mánager. Cree haberle escuchado hablar pero eso no puede ser cierto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dónde está Tao?

—Pero es nuestro líder, no puede irse.

—Estamos en medio de las promociones...

Más y más comentarios se unen al primero, haciendo imposible entenderlos a todos, mientras unos alzan la voz y otros permanecen en silencio. Chanyeol es uno de los últimos, encogiendo sus piernas y abrazándose a estas mientras su cerebro termina de procesar lo que sucede a su alrededor.

_Se ha ido._

_Me ha abandonado._

_Nos abandonó a todos._

_A él no le importa el grupo._

_Es un egoísta._

_Debí haberlo sabido._

Sus pensamientos se vuelven más caóticos que la conversación de los demás miembros.

—No, esto es mentira... ¡Eso es mentira!

La habitación queda en completo silencio, 10 pares de ojos mirando con sorpresa a Chanyeol, que ahora está de pie y con la respiración agitada. Un segundo después nota que es él quien gritó. Probablemente había estado pensando en voz alta desde el comienzo, o quizás no.

—Chanyeol. —Como buen líder Suho se acerca con tono firme en esa sola palabra, pero él no permite que se acerque lo suficiente y antes de que pueda decir algo más, Chanyeol está corriendo una vez más.

En la calle trata de llamar al culpable de todo y tira el teléfono luego de varios intentos fallidos. No tiene idea de a dónde va, ni de cómo va a regresar, o si alguien lo reconoce. No vale la pena tratar de esconderse, _nada vale la pena_.

Al fin sus piernas dejan de funcionar, el dolor en sus músculos sobrepasando sus sentimientos y deja caer junto a una rampa en medio de algún skatepark que no reconoce. Es lo suficientemente tarde para que alguien esté en el lugar y Chanyeol solo deja que sus lágrimas caigan, teniendo la esperanza de que con cada una un poco de su dolor se va.

 

 

—Hyung, hyung. —Alguien o algo pica su costado y Chanyeol abre los ojos con dificultad. Probablemente todo su rostro está hinchado y su aspecto debe ser el peor—. Al fin.

Hay un tinte de alivio en la voz que le habla, que le ayuda a reconocer los rostros frente a él. La luz no deja que las figuras se noten por completo, cegándolo por un momento.

—Te buscamos toda la noche.

Hay una mano extendida frente a él y luego la sonrisa de su amigo lo recibe mientras se levanta. Todo su cuerpo está adolorido y su cerebro sigue adormecido, pero todo lo sucedido vuelve a su memoria cuando ve a Suho de pie junto a Jongin con una mirada de preocupación y tristeza mezcladas a pesar de que hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos, tenemos mucho qué hacer y para eso necesitamos energía.

—Hyung, ¿podemos desayunar pollo?

Suho está a punto de negarse y sorprende a los otros dos con un breve un asiento en su lugar.

—Vale, desayunaremos pollo.

La sonrisa de Jongin se ensancha. El chico pasa un brazo por los hombros de Chanyeol sin preocuparse por la diferencia de estatura y luego hace lo mismo con el líder para empezar a caminar.

Chanyeol observa su alrededor por un momento, sin siquiera darse cuenta que la felicidad espontánea del menor se ha contagiado a los otros, decidiendo que una noche fue suficiente, este es su trabajo y no todo es perfecto, pero no por eso deben detenerse. Su voz ronca por el sueño y tal vez los sollozos rompe el silencio del lugar que sigue desierto a esa hora de la mañana.

—Pollo suena genial.


End file.
